An Unarranged Marriage
by Vichet-Arun
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke have to get married, but Kiba and Naruto have other thingsin mind. Will the good-hearted Hinata betray her father's wishes? Or will shemarry the young Uchiha while her heart still yearns for Kiba's love? KibaHina,SasuNaru R&R Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My next fanfic! This one's a bit different from my other two, but at the same time, it's not! Mwah ah ah ah ha! But ANYWAYS, I hope you guys enjoy, and please Read and Review! It will be greatly appreciated:P**

_Title: An Unarranged Marriage_

_Rated: M (For course Language… and maybe some other stuff xD)_

Genre: Romance/ and slight Humour (Hopefully?)

_Warnings: Lime; Yaoi- boy on boy romance (Yay!); Course Language; OOC_

_Author: Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters._

_Summary: Hinata and Sasuke Have to get married, but Kiba and Naruto have other things in mind. Will the good Hearted Hinata betray her father's wishes? Or will she marry the young Uchiha while her Heart still yearns for Kiba's love?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuga Hinata stared at her father wide-eyed.

"Is there something wrong with that, Hinata?" Hyuga Hiashi asked his elder daughter. After several moments of silence, Hiashi cleared his throat and preceded on with his announcement, "Hinata, as the heir to the Hyuga clan, and Uchiha Sasuke being the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, you two are going to be wed."

Hinata looked away from her father and glanced over at Sasuke who was sitting by the door. It had been five years since the raven haired boy had come back from the sound village. Of course, he wasn't welcomed with open arms immediately, it had taken awhile for Sasuke to earn everyone's trust, but he had eventually pulled it off when there was a sudden attack by ninja's of the Sound village.

Sasuke had helped drive the persecutors away and even chased one down when one of them had stolen a precious scroll from the Hokage. He was awarded with money, and he had earned the trust from the villagers, but there were still some that doubted Sasuke. Saying that, that attack was probably planned all along to fool everyone, but the Hokage had convinced everyone that Sasuke had in fact changed.

Sasuke caught the girls gaze and allowed himself to smile slightly. Hinata looked away from him and back at her father.

Hiashi caught the glances between his daughter and the Uchiha and smiled, "I'm sure he will treat you well. I am confident in the two of you."

Hinata opened her mouth but than closed it again quickly. Hiashi frowned.

"Hinata! If you have something to say, just say it!" Hiashi said rather sternly.

The pale eyed girl jumped a bit at her father's tone of voice and looked down at her hands. She opened her mouth once again and no sound came out. She looked at her father and saw the concern in his eyes as well as the harsh intensity of his gaze.

"Father… I… I wouldn't want to inconvenience Sasuke-san. Do I… do I have to marry him?" Hinata asked quietly.

Hiashi let out a breath, "Yes Hinata. The Hyuga clan is one of the strongest clans in Konohagakure, as is the Uchiha clan. I think it would be in my best interest and yours as well, to marry such a handsome and powerful young man."

Hinata looked into her lap again. She could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes, she forced them away. She couldn't let her father see her in such a weak state; she had promised herself that she was going to be a stronger person. The pale eyed girl glanced back over at Sasuke. He hadn't moved from his earlier position.

Hiashi sighed, "Sasuke-sama has agreed to this arranged marriage, so if it is him that you are worried about than don't worry. Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up at Hiashi than looked back Hinata, "Yes, Hinata-chan. As your father said, I have agreed to marry you. It would make sense after all, wouldn't it? I have made it my ambition to resurrect my clan."

Hinata gulped, if Sasuke had agreed to do it… than what would she be able to do now? She couldn't simply refuse; it just didn't work that way!

Hiashi knelt down in front of his daughter and lifted her chin up so they were eye to eye. He smiled at her kindly, "Hinata, in all these years, you have come to make me proud. Now please, make me proud again and do as you're told."

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes father…"

The older Hyuga stood up and walked over to the door. Sliding the door open he turned back to Hinata and Sasuke, "I believe you too should discuss some of the details for the wedding as such as when and where it will take place. I shall speak to you to later."

With that said, Hiashi left. As soon as the door closed and Hiashi's steps could no longer be heard, Hinata let out a breath and looked over at Sasuke once again.

"S-Sasuke-san… Why? W-why did you agree to marry me? I-I thought you were in love with Naruto-kun!" Hinata stammered.

He looked at her with cold eyes and smirked, "Naruto has bigger plans… he doesn't need someone as pathetic as myself to drag him down. He needs his time to concentrate… and besides, it's obvious that two men can't make children together."

"But…" Hinata began, she wasn't too sure on what to say, she didn't want to offend Sasuke by accident or anything, "You love him don't you? That… that kind of thing shouldn't matter if you are truly in love!"

"It doesn't matter, he's made it clear to me that he doesn't want to be with me, and I have no intention on forcing my love on to him…" Sasuke said.

Hinata got up and walked over to Sasuke and sat down in front of him, "Sasuke, you only want to marry me because you want to force the effects of his love he had on you out, am I right?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata and than away. It was clear that he was hurting inside.

"Either way, what are we to do? You're Father came to me, and I accepted and you… what are you to tell Kiba?"

Kiba… He was the reason why Hinata couldn't marry Sasuke. Kiba and Hinata had been dating for 4 years. Kiba had asked Hinata out on her 17th birthday, at first Kiba hadn't wanted to say anything but if it wasn't for that damn Ino having to go gossip to everyone about his feelings, than Kiba wouldn't have had the guts to tell Hinata how much he liked her.

Four long years… It was amazing how Hinata's father hadn't found out about their relationship. For some reason, she wasn't able to bring herself to tell her father that she was dating Kiba. He wouldn't have approved. Hiashi was very strict when it came to dating and so he should be, but The Hyuga leader only wanted his daughter to have eyes for the strong and Kiba wasn't strong enough in her father's eyes.

The more Hinata thought about losing Kiba, the more her heart began to ache.

She stood up and proceeded to the door, "I… I'm going to bed now…Good night, Sasuke-san…"

Sasuke looked up at Hinata and smiled half heartedly, "Good night, Hinata-chan."

Hinata walked out, her pace was slow and even but than it began to pick up, getting faster and faster till she had begun sprinting her way to her bed room. Running down the halls of her house, she turned the final corner that would take her to her room. Hyuga Neji had come out of one of the rooms near Hinata's bedroom, wondering who was running around their house when he almost came into a full on collision with his cousin. Neji staggered back but quickly bent forward and caught Hinata around the waist and pulled her to her feet.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing running around the house?" Neji asked. No words came from Hinata. She stared at her feet, and the tears finally began. She tried holding them back, but it was useless.

Neji could hear the faint sniffing and bent over to look up into Hinata's face and was surprised to see her crying so hard. It had been a long time since she lost control like that.

"H-Hinata… what's wrong??" Neji asked worriedly.

Hinata shook her head and pulled away from Neji's grip. She bolted halfway down the hall way and ran into her room closing the door and locking it. The Hyuga girl flopped onto her bed, and pulled a pillow into her chest and cried for hours and hours. She didn't want to lose Kiba, not now, not ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's the end of chapter 1! Heh heh, well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Trust me there will be many more to come. So, what do YOU guys think Hinata and Sasuke will do? Or will they even do anything at all? O.o Well, I'll try to come out with Chapters, once every week and or twice a week, Reviews make me write faster (That and the whip of my best friend xD) Kay well, anyways, Ja ne!**

**P.s. I want to give a HUGE thanks to my friend Serresuto chan for giving me this great idea!**

**Chiyokittenchan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2 is up! I hope you guys like this chapter, So, I basically decided to switch between Hinata and Sasuke when I finish with each chapter, not really sure if I should start switching between Kiba and Naruto as well, well, maybe I'll let Kiba and Naruto have their own chapter or something… well, anyways, please enjoy this chapter! And please excuse any spelling errors! Well, enjoy!**

_Title: An Unarranged Marriage_

_Rated: M (For course Language… and maybe some other stuff xD)_

Genre: Romance/ and slight Humour (Hopefully?)

_Warnings: Lime; Yaoi- boy on boy romance (Yay!); Course Language; OOC_

_Author: Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters._

_Summary: Hinata and Sasuke Have to get married, but Kiba and Naruto have other things in mind. Will the good Hearted Hinata betray her father's wishes? Or will she marry the young Uchiha while her Heart still yearns for Kiba's love?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Uchiha Sasuke kicked the dirt from under his feet, he sighed. After Hinata had left the room, he heard her light footsteps carry her away but soon became somewhat concerned when he could hear those light steps turn into heavy and swift steps.

After awhile, Sasuke had left the Hyuga estate and began walking home.

Home… the place where Naruto would no longer be waiting for him to return to… Sasuke looked up into the now darkening sky and gulped; did Sasuke really want to just sit around and do nothing about getting his dobe back?

Nothing could be done, Naruto had already made up his mind, and there was no way to change it. Well, none that the Uchiha could think of anyways.

Sasuke took a detour to the old training grounds where he and the rest of Team Seven would go to train. This place brought back many memories. It was the place where Sasuke and the others passed Kakashi's first survival training, it was the place that Sasuke had first told Naruto he liked him more than he knew he should have.

**Flash back**

"_What the hell are you talking about Sasuke-teme?" Uzumaki Naruto asked, his arms folded across his chest. Did he hear the teme right?_

_Sasuke's pale cheek's turned a light pink, "Dobe, I'm telling you I like you…" _

_Naruto stood there, on the outside he looked completely calm, and cool. Oblivious even, but on the inside, his mind was in a panic. The boy he had liked for about two years just confessed his feelings to him!_

_Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye, "So… say something dobe."_

_Naruto continued to just stand there in silence. The blonde had actually tuned out and was deep in thought. What was he going to do? What should he say? If accepts Sasuke's feelings than… would things be alright? No, surely not. The pre-teen girls of Konoha would surely kill him! But…. Also, what if this was a joke! That would just be too cruel… but, it's not something Sasuke would go and do._

_Sasuke's eye twitched. Naruto wasn't saying anything, just staring at him… the raven walked up to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him. _

_Naruto snapped out of his mind and looked up at Sasuke, heat slowly rising to his cheeks. The blonde chuckled when he saw Sasuke's usual stoic expression start to fade._

_Sasuke looked down and than allowed himself to smile softly. Naruto than reached up and snaked his fingers through Sasuke's hair and pulled his head down for their not-so-first-kiss._

**End of Flash back**

Sasuke chuckled at the thought. He smiled and looked at the old grounds. What he would have given to have done that all over again…

"Oi, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke turned around and noticed Nara Shikamaru standing by the trees. He looked awfully tired.

Sasuke nodded his chin upwards in recognition of the other man. Shikamaru walked over to the raven and stood there, brown eyes met onyx ones.

Shikamaru tilted his head to the left a bit and cocked an eyebrow, "So, I heard what happened between you and Naruto, but what I fail to understand is why you would let him go so easily."

Sasuke shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Well, there wasn't much I could do. When Naruto says he's gonna do something, you know he's gonna do it… and when he says something… he's not one to take it back."

Shikamaru stared at the Uchiha. The brunette nodded towards the direction of a river, "Let's go over there and talk, ne?"

Sasuke nodded and was led away.

After sitting at the river bank for about ten minutes in silence, Shikamaru finally decided to speak up, "So… wanna talk?"

"What about?" Sasuke said not looking at Shikamaru.

"What do you think?"

"About what part?" Sasuke replied looking out into the river.

Shikamaru frowned, "Quit being a smart ass. I'm talking about Naruto." Sasuke remained quiet; Shikamaru took this as a sign and began talking again, "What happened? It was the weirdest thing, one day you guys were all lovey dovey all over Konoha and than the next Naruto says he never wants to see you again."

The cold wind blew through the trees making them rustle in the back ground. Sasuke thought back to when he and Naruto broke up…

**Flash Back**

_Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table, he knew something was up. Naruto sat on the opposite side of the Uchiha quietly, fingers laced between each other. The blonde sort of looked like a young school boy sitting quietly at his desk with his hands together like that. It was cute._

_Sasuke propped his head on his hand and looked at Naruto. _

"_Is there something wrong? I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet before." Sasuke asked reaching for Naruto's hands. _

_Naruto quickly pulled them away and placed his hands in his lap. Sasuke straightened a bit, now he was convinced something was wrong._

"_Sasuke… we need to talk." _

"_What is it?" Sasuke held in his breath, no good usually came after the, 'we need to talk'._

_Naruto looked at the raven but than looked away just as quickly, it was obvious he was hurting inside, "I think… we should break up."_

_There, it was out, Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief, "What? What do you mean 'we should break up'? How long have you been thinking about this?"_

_Naruto shook his head, "I realized it's not you that I love… and, I need my time. I need to start my training soon… and I feel that… maybe you would be a distraction… and I don't need that right now."_

_Sasuke couldn't believe what was being said._

"_How come…? Why so suddenly?" _

_Naruto looked at Sasuke now, glaring at the Uchiha as best he could, but he knew that he didn't mean it._

"_I hate you. I hate what you did to me… to the others. I hate the fact that you're so perfect and I'm… well you know." Naruto said in a more confident tone._

_The raven shook his head, and stood from his seat, slamming his hands on the table, "Wait, what? I thought you had forgiven me for that! You said so yourself, and wasn't it also you that said that no one was perfect?! Naruto… there has to be a better reason for you to want to break up with me, and until you give me one, I am not letting you go!" _

_Naruto stood up, his chair thrown back, "Well, that's a bit too bad, cause you're gonna have to let me go now, I hate you and I never want to see you again!"_

"_But didn't you just tell me yesterday that you loved me?! You don't just wake up one day and think, 'Oh hey, I think I hate this person', it doesn't work that way!" Sasuke yelled._

_Naruto shook his head, "Doesn't matter, I hate you and that's that."_

_The blonde turned to leave, no way was Sasuke just going to leave things like that! He didn't understand what the hell was going on! Sasuke went around the table and grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back to him. _

_Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto, grabbing the blonde's shoulders, the raven was able to get a closer look at Naruto._

"_Naruto… are you crying?" Sasuke asked taken aback. So Naruto doesn't really want to break up… but than why's he saying all this?_

_Just as Sasuke was about to say something Naruto shook himself free and punched Sasuke in the face. _

"_You have no right to touch me anymore!" Naruto screamed and ran out the door. _

_Sasuke sat there, dumb struck. What was he supposed to do now? Naruto was basically Sasuke's everything. The raven sat on the ground of kitchen, trying to hold back tears, but little did he know, Naruto was outside, trying to hold back tears as well, not wanting to show his weakness in front of Hyuga Hanabi, but what was the point? It was raining anyways, so the messenger couldn't tell if Naruto was crying or if it was just the rain._

**End of Flash back**

"So… Naruto just up and said he didn't love you anymore?" Shikamaru asked a little confused.

Sasuke shook his head, "Yup… Than he left with out a word and ever since than he hasn't said a single thing to me."

Silence engulfed the two men. Shikamaru sighed and sat next to Sasuke, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Not much I can do, I'm getting married to Hinata. Lord Hiashi demands it…"

The brunettes eyes widened, "Wait what? Hinata's cheating on Kiba?"

The raven shook his head, his bangs slowly moving from side to side, "No, it's an arranged marriage. Lord Hiashi wants Hinata and I to wed… Naruto broke up with me so what's the point, right?"

Shikamaru looked at the river wide eyed, "When are you guys going to tell everyone?"

"Should be soon."

Shikamaru sighed and got up, "Well, I'm going to go now; I'm starting to get tired. Want me to drop by your place tomorrow?"

Sasuke looked up at Shikamaru. "Sure."

Shikamaru smiled gently, "Well, I hope things get better for you guys."

And with that, the brunette walked off, leaving the broken hearted prince alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well! That's the end of chapter 2! Chapter three will be up either this week or next week, well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but expect more! - So, please Review, it would be greatly appreciated, constructive criticism too! Well, till next time! Ja ne!**

**Chiyokittenchan **


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo hoo! Chapter three is up! Well, I think I did an okay job with this chapter although I do think I made it a wee bit sappy. Ha ha ha ha! So! Please enjoy this chapter and please excuse any spelling errors I may have missed. Well, see ya!**

_Title: An Unarranged Marriage_

_Rated: M (For course Language… and maybe some other stuff xD)_

Genre: Romance/ and slight Humour (Hopefully?)

_Warnings: Lime; Yaoi- boy on boy romance (Yay!); Course Language; OOC_

_Author: Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters._

_Summary: Hinata and Sasuke Have to get married, but Kiba and Naruto have other things in mind. Will the good Hearted Hinata betray her father's wishes? Or will she marry the young Uchiha while her Heart still yearns for Kiba's love?_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata sat on her bed, she sniffled as she wiped at her now swollen eyes. It had been three days since her father had told her about the arranged marriage with herself and Sasuke but since than, Hinata had not spoken a word to anyone, barely eaten anything and she had hardly left her room.

Earlier that day Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Tenten had all gone to visit with Hinata, in attempts to drag her out of her house, but the pale eyed girl just simply ignored them as if they weren't there.

It had been an hour since they finally gave up and gone home.

"Perhaps… it was rude of me to just ignore them like that…" Hinata said to herself quietly. She sighed deeply. What was she supposed to do though? If she went outside than there was a huge chance Kiba would sniff her out! Literally!

Hinata flopped onto her bed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as the thought of Kiba flew into her mind. She buried her face in her pillow. What was she supposed to do?! She couldn't marry Sasuke-san because they had a very good friendship, but that was it! Nothing more, but with Kiba… Kiba was the reason why she woke up every morning, the reason why she continued breathing. When Hinata were in tough missions, she would think of Kiba… going home to Kiba and being welcomed by a warm embrace that was enough to keep on fighting!

Tears began welling up in her eyes again. She would eventually have to tell him, but what would his reaction be? Would he care? Would he go insane and try to stop it? Would he regret their past four years together?

There was a knock at the door, Hinata sat up startled. Would she call out and talk to who ever was out there? She sighed softly and decided it be better not to answer.

The person knocked again and than there was silence… Hinata knew they had not left yet since she couldn't hear the leaving foot steps. She decided to stay put a little longer. She than heard a soft whisper of something that sounded familiar than realized who it was.

"Hinata-sama, I know you're in there. Will you please let me in? I think we need to talk." Neji said quietly.

Hinata sat still, hoping he would just give up and leave like the others.

Neji sighed, "Hinata-sama, I used Byakugan and I see you're just sitting on you're bed…"

Hinata jumped off and flew at the door, she swung it open and looked at Neji somewhat angrily, "Neji-nii-san, I could've been changing or unclothed! That was very rude of you."

Neji looked at Hinata somewhat worriedly, "My apologies Hinata-sama, but I think we need to talk. It's been three days and you've hardly left you're room. Look at you. You're beautiful pale skin has become a ghostly white. You're even starting to get small bags under you're eyes."

Hinata looked away. She knew he was right, but even so, she still didn't want to go outside and face the world.

Hinata moved to the side and gestured with her head for Neji to come in.

Neji bowed his head slightly and entered her room. Hinata's room was dark, the pillows were thrown about and her blanket was hanging half on, half off her bed. Hinata climbed back onto her bed, Neji closed the door than walked over to his cousin.

Taking a seat beside her, Neji looked at Hinata, "Hinata-sama, I heard about your engagement between you and Sasuke-san from Hanabi-sama. May I… may I ask why? What happened? I thought you and Kiba were still dating."

Hinata nodded. Neji was the only person in the Hyuga family to have known about her relationship with Kiba. Although, Neji would try to convince Hinata to tell her father about her relationship.

The pale eyed girl looked away, "It was an arranged marriage. I have no choice."

Silence filled the room. Sure Neji had heard that Hinata was marrying Sasuke, but he hadn't known that the marriage was arranged!

Neji looked at his cousin, "You could always tell Hiashi- sama that you don't wish to marry Sasuke-san. I'm sure he would listen if-."

"No!" Hinata said suddenly. Neji stopped, startled at the sudden outburst. Hinata had started crying.

"Father will not understand because he had told me that it would be in MY best interest to marry Sasuke-san, because he's young and powerful… He told me it would make him proud if I did as I was told… and… I don't want to disappoint him… not again."

Hinata buried her face in her hands as to hide her tears from Neji. She hated it when she cried, especially when it was in front of Neji.

The brunette put an arm around his cousin and pulled her closer to him in attempts to comfort her. Hinata's eyes slowly widened. This was the first time Neji had been so affectionate before.

Neji closed his eyes and sighed, "Well, Hinata-sama, what will you do? You cannot marry Sasuke-san because you and he are good friends but you have to marry him because you want to make Hiashi-sama proud… right?"

Hinata nodded and looked up at Neji, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I… I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave Kiba… no, I can't leave Kiba, he means too much to me!"

Neji was silent for awhile and was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

Hinata pulled away from Neji and wiped at her eyes. Neji looked at her with sad eyes and than looked over at the door, "Yes?"

The door slowly opened and Hyuga Hanabi stepped inside with a very serious expression on her face.

"Yes? What is it?" Neji asked.

Hanabi stood by the door and tilted her head, "Hinata, father has sent me to give you a message."

Hinata nodded. Hanabi cleared her voice, "Father has said that he wants your marriage to Sasuke-san to take place as soon as possible. He has taken the arrangements into his own hands and says that your wedding will be in two weeks from today."

Hinata's eyes widened, "…What?"

Hanabi looked from Neji to Hinata, "Well, I'll be leaving now." And with that said, Hanabi left the room.

Neji didn't say anything, what could he say? He sighed and hugged his younger cousin, she needed it.

After being pulled into Neji's arms, it had taken awhile for her to realize what was happening. The wedding would be in two weeks… two weeks. Hinata cried out and grabbed at Neji's waist, pulling him in closer to her. Neji was startled by the sudden cry but hugged his cousin tighter.

Hinata began to cry into Neji's shirt. The tears came and they wouldn't stop, they denied being hidden any longer.

Neji patted Hinata's head, "Its okay… I'm sure every thing will be fine."

Hinata carried on with her tears for what seemed like hours, but Neji had stayed by her side. Neji would find away to stop this wedding, he had to, for Hinata's sake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh noes! How horrible! Well, thank you to those of you have read and reviewed my story, it really does mean a lot to me. Well, let's hope for the best for Hinata and the gang! Well, till next time! Ja ne!**

**Chiyokittenchan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hah! Finally the fourth Chapter is out! Sorry it took so long for this, I've been really busy! Well, I appreciate everyone that has read this story, it means a lot, and to the people that reviewed, an even bigger thanks! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and also please excuse any spelling errors I may have made and/or missed!**

_Title: An Unarranged Marriage_

_Warnings: Lime; Yaoi- boy on boy romance (Yay!); Course Language; OOC_

_Author: Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters._

_Summary: Hinata and Sasuke Have to get married, but Kiba and Naruto have other things in mind. Will the good Hearted Hinata betray her father's wishes? Or will she marry the young Uchiha while her Heart still yearns for Kiba's love?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto quietly sat at his desk in his home, the day started off nice and beautiful, but as the day went on, it had gotten cold and gloomy. There were many dark grey clouds in the sky, warning the people of Konoha that it was going to rain soon.

Naruto sighed. A week ago, it was as if he was living in a dream. He was happy, he had lots of friends that cared for him, and he was madly in love, but, as Naruto had feared: it was only a dream. How was he supposed to know that Sasuke was… not gay? Well, yeah of course Sasuke had to have been gay; he dated Naruto for five years. Ever since Sasuke had come back from the sound village.

Naruto pulled away form his desk and walked over to his bed. The blonde lied down and sighed again, why was this happening? How could Sasuke do this? Why would Sasuke want to do it? Naruto rolled onto his side and sniffed the familiar scent of his ex-lover. He closed his eyes as he basked in the sweet scent of his raven haired prince… Naruto shot his eyes open and saw Sasuke's shirt lying right beside him. Naruto grabbed the shirt and pulled it to his chest.

The shirt was just worn by Sasuke days before, so it didn't lose its scent… Naruto thought about that day, it was the last time they were together, intimately.

**Flash Back**

"_Gah! Sasuke, what the hell are you doing??" Naruto yelled as he watched Sasuke pull out a rope. _

_Sasuke put on a very seductive smile and than jumped on top of Naruto, the blonde yelped. Sasuke chuckled._

"_I'm going to… tie you up… and than I'm gonna play with you…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear._

_Naruto turned beet red and gulped, "What-?" _

_Sasuke had pushed Naruto down on to the bed and began tying his hands to the bed post._

_Naruto was half excited, half scared, since it was Sasuke doing it to him, he knew that their would be lots of pleasure, but at the same time… Sasuke could be VERY mean sometimes! _

_Sasuke looked down on Naruto after he was tied up, putting on that cocky grin that Naruto hated/loved so much. _

_Sasuke looked at Naruto and bent down to give his boyfriend a gentle kiss, "Don't worry, my little Kitsune, I'll make sure you're whole body tingles…"_

_Naruto gulped, "O-okay!"_

_Sasuke laughed at the nervous sounding Naruto. Soon after, Sasuke began nipping, sucking and licking everywhere on Naruto's body, the blonde moaned loudly._

_Every kiss that the raven had left behind felt like a little fire was left behind. Awhile later, after the playing was done with, Sasuke pulled Naruto's legs around Sasuke's waist and that night, sweet pain pierced the both of them._

_Sasuke and Naruto both lay side by side each other, both breathing quite heavily. The blonde looked over at his raven and smiled._

"_Ne, Sasu-chan, next weeks our five year anniversary, what do you think we should do for-," _

_Sasuke cut Naruto off with a quick kiss on the lips, he pulled away and held Naruto's face closely, "Silly… ten years…"_

_Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and looked Sasuke in the face with a confused look, "What do you mean?"_

_Sasuke smirked, "Well, you never dated anyone while I had left, and neither had I, and I never stopped loving you… not for a second."_

_Naruto's eyes welled up with tears, "God that's so… so… so mushy! I can't believe you would say something like that!" _

_Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke and began snuggling up against him._

_Sasuke laughed, "Yeah, it is kinda mushy but it's true. Naruto, I love you, and I always will."_

_Naruto looked at Sasuke with those beautiful and innocent ocean blue eyes, "I'll never stop loving you. I promise."_

_Sasuke smiled again, "Now, now. Are you starting to get mushy on me?"_

_Naruto thought for a moment but than put on a huge grin, "Maybe!"_

**End of Flash back**

Naruto sighed, some promise that had been. Truth was, Naruto still loved Sasuke, very, very much, but after he had found out about the arranged marriage between Sasuke and Hinata, his insides… just melted.

It was the perfect opportunity to be with someone, another woman that is, that way, Sasuke could revive his clan, just as he had always wanted to. Naruto sighed again and rolled onto his side, he recalled the day that Hyuga Hanabi had mentioned the marriage.

**Flash Back begins**

"_Naruto-san!"_

_Naruto turned to see Hanabi running towards him. He stopped and propped the grocery bags on his hips._

"_Oh, hey Hanabi-san, what's up?" Naruto asked casually._

_Hanabi stopped in front of the blonde and tilted her head a bit, "Have you seen Sasuke-san?"_

_Naruto shook his head, "Nope, he's on a mission right now, he should be back tonight though. Why?"_

_Hanabi thought for a moment, "Father wishes to see him about the arranged marriage…"_

_Hanabi was deep in thought, Naruto stared at the pale eyed girl with a shocked expression._

_After a bit, Hanabi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Naruto, realizing what she had just said, she slapped her hands against her mouth._

"_W-what was that?" Naruto asked quietly._

_Hanabi shook her head, "No, it's nothing. I should go now." _

_Hanabi turned to leave but Naruto had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back._

"_Hanabi, tell me what you just said. You mentioned something about an arranged marriage right? Who's it for and what does this have to do with Sasuke?"_

_Hanabi looked away for a moment and said nothing, she wasn't going to tell Naruto anymore about the marriage, she wasn't really supposed to._

_Naruto saw the hesitation in her eyes and tightened his grip on her wrist, "Hanabi, you're hiding something, now, tell me what it is!"_

_Hanabi sighed, "Sasuke-san and Hinata are in an arranged marriage…"_

_Naruto let go Hanabi's wrist. The Hyuga girl looked away and than back at Naruto, "Let him go Naruto. You remember how much Sasuke wants to revive his clan, and it's obvious that you can't do that with two men."_

_Naruto didn't say anything at first, he felt like he was about to die, he didn't want to leave Sasuke but… how long had Sasuke himself known about the arranged marriage? Naruto figured it probably was awhile. _

"_Hanabi..." Naruto started, she looked over at him, "Tell you're father he has nothing to worry about… I'll let him go tonight…"_

_Hanabi looked at Naruto sadly "Let me come with you." _

_Naruto shook his head, "I can do it alone…"_

_Naruto looked up into the now darkening sky. It had begun to rain, quite heavily too. _

"_Meet me at the park at seven Pm?" Hanabi asked._

_Naruto nodded, "Sure, we'll be done by than…"_

**End of Flash back**

The blonde stared intently at a picture he had of Sasuke and himself. It was taken at the annual Konoha festival. Sasuke, Naruto and the others had all gone out together; the picture was taken by a huge oak tree at dusk. The lights were beautiful, the weather was nice, and Sasuke and Naruto looked like the two happiest guys ever.

Naruto pulled the picture and Sasuke's shirt closer to him. He missed Sasuke so much, it wasn't fair…

The blonde got up and went to sit by the window. He looked up into the sky to see that it had begun raining. It was true. It was just like Iruka sensei had said, it rains when you're sad, but it storms when you're depressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mah! Wow, corny much? Maybe not even corny just… really sappy and weird! But yeah, so, sorry it took so long too update, I've been busy. Hah…. The hardships of Naruto and the gang, do you think things will get better? Well, lets sure hope so! Ha ha ha! Well, I thought it would be interesting if I started adding previews for the next chapters to the end of each update, what do you think? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Read and review, it's highly appreciated! Well! Till next time. Ja ne!**

**Chiyokittenchan**

_Kiba pushed Naruto up against the wall, demanding an answer from the blonde. "What the fuck did you just say? Tell me!" _

_Naruto looked away sadly, how was he supposed to tell Kiba that Hinata and Sasuke were supposed to get married? He couldn't do it… Naruto didn't want to do that to his best friend! _

"_Naruto…" Kiba said quietly, "If it has anything to do with Hinata-chan, please tell me! I'm so worried about her… I haven't seen her for about a week now."_

_Naruto looked at his dog like friend and tried putting on a smile, "Hinata's fine, I just heard she's been busy with her father is all. Theres nothing to worry about."_

_Kiba let out a sigh of relief, "Okay… Well, thanks for letting me over on such short notice; I'll talk to you later." _

_Kiba had gone home and left Naruto by himself. The blonde began to cry again, he couldn't believe he had just lied to his best friend. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hah…. The fifth chapter is finally out! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this one! So, please excuse any spelling errors, enjoy!**

_Title: An Unarranged Marriage_

_Warnings: Lime; Yaoi- boy on boy romance (Yay!); Course Language; OOC_

_Author: Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters._

_Summary: Hinata and Sasuke Have to get married, but Kiba and Naruto have other things in mind. Will the good Hearted Hinata betray her father's wishes? Or will she marry the young Uchiha while her Heart still yearns for Kiba's love?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuzuka Kiba sat down on the bench with a thump. Man, was it ever pouring. The rain had come so suddenly, but we can't say that it was unexpected. The sky warned everyone that there would most likely be a shower. Why hadn't Kiba taken the warning and just gone home instead of being outside, stuck in the rain?

He was looking for Hinata.

It had been about a four days since he had seen his pale eyed, purple haired girlfriend. He really missed her and could tell that something was wrong.

"Arf?"

Kiba looked at the seat beside him and came eye to eye with Akamaru. He pet the white dog's head and sighed, "Yeah, I miss her too, boy…"

The last time he saw Hinata they had made plans to go on a date the next night. The plans were set, they were to get together at the old training grounds and than go off to Ichiraku's for some ramen. After that they were going to go to the lake and lay around there for awhile.

Kiba had gotten to the training grounds first, holding a bouquet of roses. Everything was all planned out, Hinata had planned to go to Ichiraku's but Kiba had already cooked up a dinner (With Ino and Shino's help of course.) than he was going to go straight to the lake, in an already picked out area, that was decorated with candles, the food all set out for the two of them (Ino's doing), than that's when he would do it.

Inuzuka Kiba had planned to ask Hyuga Hinata to marry him.

Kiba had gotten really excited but at the same time was as scared as all hell. After ten minutes had passed, Kiba had calmed down a bit. Another twenty minutes, Kiba sat down on the grass and continued waiting. An hour later, Ino came by to see what was taking so long. After not seeing Hinata there and Kiba so sad, Ino had decided to stay with him and wait.

Two hours had passed and still nothing. Kiba was getting hungry so he and Ino decided to go back and eat the food, but before they had left, they pinned a note against the tree just in case Hinata was terribly late.

After eating their dinner, Kiba had told Ino to pack the leftovers up and take them home with her. After helping clean, he went back to the tree and saw that the note was still there. Sighing, he sat down, and waited till dawn. After being woken up by the shouts of the newly trained ninja's, Kiba figured Hinata had gotten a cold.

However, Kiba now thought that it was much more than just a cold. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what he would do. He promised to Hinata that he wouldn't go to the Hyuga estate, but where else was he supposed to go for answers?

Kiba's head suddenly shot up. Naruto! The blonde and Hinata had been very good friends ever since Naruto and her were locked into a room by Sakura and Ino in attempts to make them like each other and get to know one another better. By the time they got out, they were practically best friends.

"C'mon Akamaru, we're gonna go see Naruto." Kiba said standing up from the bench. The white dog barked and began following Kiba to Naruto's apartment.

It had taken Kiba five minutes to get to Naruto's apartment building. After being let in by an old lady, Kiba went and knocked on Naruto's door. There was no answer, Kiba waited awhile and decided to knock again. After a bit, he could hear Naruto's clumsy footsteps running towards the door

"I'm coming!" He yelled angrily.

Naruto then pulled the door opened, his eyes widening at the sight of his good friend, "Oh, Kiba, hey, what's up?"

Kiba shrugged, "Hey, can I come in for a bit? It's soaking wet out there."

Naruto nodded and stepped aside so his dog-like friend could come in.

Kiba walked through the living room and flopped onto the blonde's couch. He sprawled out and sighed.

Naruto walked in after a bit and threw some blue towels at his friend.

"What the hell are doing outside?" Naruto asked half annoyed.

Kiba shrugged, "I was looking for Hinata."

Naruto slumped a bit and let his head droop. Kiba looked over at his blonde friend and knew that Naruto knew something.

"Have you seen her?" Kiba asked eyeing him closely.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I haven't seen her in a really long time, last time I saw her was about… I don't know, two weeks ago maybe?"

"Ah."

Silence engulfed the room quickly; the two boys sat on the couch avoiding each other's eyes.

Akamaru whined as he sat on the floor in front of his owner. Kiba lifted his hand to Akamaru's head and began petting him roughly.

"I'm worried about Hinata."

Naruto looked up in surprise. He turned to Kiba and saw the sadness in his dark eyes.

"Why?" Naruto asked quietly.

Kiba shrugged, "I don't know but… I think something bad may have happened. Like, a couple of days ago she and I had a date and well, she never showed. That's definitely not like her."

Naruto nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry, as I said; I haven't seen her in a really long time…"

The dark haired boy sighed, "Well, what am I supposed to do? It's just…. You know, never mind…"

Naruto looked down again. _So, Kiba still doesn't know…._

"So, how're you and Sasuke? I heard what happened." Kiba asked suddenly.

Naruto snapped his neck forward, "Um… I don't know about him either, I haven't heard from him since the day we broke up."

Kiba nodded his head, "And you guys broke up a couple of days ago… so I guess you guys are really over than, eh?"

Naruto nodded.

Once again, the room was engulfed in an uncomfortable silence.

_I should tell him about Hinata and Sasuke… right? It's the right thing to do but… wouldn't it be better if he found out from Hinata instead of me?_

"Well, I should get going, it's almost dinner time and I'm starving, I'll catch ya later." Kiba announced happily as he stood up from the seat. Kiba began to walk towards the door when a small voice behind him piped up.

"Hey, Kiba, if you found out that Hinata's getting married, what would you're first initial reaction be?" Naruto asked quietly.

Kiba's eyes widened, he turned back to look at Naruto, "What do you mean? Is Hinata getting married?!"

The blonde didn't say anything. _Naruto does know what's going on… _Kiba thought.

Naruto looked up at Kiba and smiled, "I don't know, the question sorta popped into mind."

He got up and proceeded to the door when Kiba pushed Naruto up against the wall, demanding an answer from the blonde. "What the fuck did you just say? Tell me!"

Naruto looked away sadly, how was he supposed to tell Kiba that Hinata and Sasuke were supposed to get married? He couldn't do it… Naruto didn't want to do that to his best friend!

"Naruto…" Kiba said quietly, "If it has anything to do with Hinata-chan, please tell me! I'm so worried about her… I haven't seen her for about a week now."

Naruto looked at his dog like friend and tried putting on a smile, "Hinata's fine, I just heard she's been busy with her father is all. Theres nothing to worry about."

Kiba let out a sigh, "Okay… Well, thanks for letting me over on such short notice; I'll talk to you later."

Kiba had gone home and left Naruto by himself. The blonde began to cry again, he couldn't believe he had just lied to his best friend.

Naruto covered his face with his hands, "Kiba… I'm so sorry…"

Kiba walked out of Naruto's building and stretched. "Hah! It's gotten really nice out, eh Akamaru? I guess we just had a sudden down pour, that rain fall only lasted ten minutes!"

Akamaru barked happily and began wagging his tail when he got petted atop the head.

The day had gotten a billion times nicer than it had been that morning! The grass was lush and green, really wet, but it gave the grass a nice shine. The birds were out; there a few clouds out still, and kids were playing in puddles.

"Hey Akamaru, I wanna go for a walk. Will ya be able to hold out for a little longer?" Kiba asked happily.

Akamaru sat down and barked, Kiba knew that was a yes.

The brunette looked up and down the street and began running at top speed. His huge companion running right behind him.

Kiba ran through the streets of Konoha, laughing at the top of his lungs. Jumping, dodging, and swerving out of the way to make sure he didn't run into anyone.

It was the first time in awhile Kiba had felt so good! The weather was nice; everyone was in a good mood. Every person Kiba had passed would give him a warm smile, or a wave. He returned it and kept on running. Kiba thought about dragging Shikamaru away for some leisurely activities, it had been awhile since the two friends had seen each other anyways.

The brunette stopped for a moment and placed a hand over his belly. It began grumbling, telling Kiba that he too, was hungry. Kiba smiled sheepishly and looked at Akamaru.

"Hey, boy, you still hungry?"

Akamaru stuck his tongue out and began panting, "Arf."

Kiba raised his arms above his head and stretched.

"Ah! How 'bout we go to Ichiraku's for some ramen than we go back home?" In response, Akamaru barked.

Kiba, once again, began running in the direction towards Ichiraku, stopping quickly to turn into an alley, a shortcut that Naruto had showed him years before.

"Two more blocks till we get some food!" Kiba hollered behind him to Akamaru.

Seeing the end of the alley, Kiba sped up and than quickly turned the last block. At last, the desired restaurant was in sight. Kiba licked his lips, already tasting the delicious ramen.

Than he stopped suddenly.

Akamaru almost slamming right into him. Kiba quickly hid behind a dumpster and peeked behind the corner. He was right. It was Hinata walking along the road with Sasuke.

Kiba smiled and was about to get up but quickly squatted down once again and observed the two people. He could sense the tension between the two. Kiba sat with his back against the garbage can and listened closely to Hinata and Sasuke's conversation.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh… y-yeah… I'm fine."

"… Are you still thinking about Kiba?"

"Of course I am…"

"Well, stop it. It's gonna hurt more if you keep thinking about it. Trust me."

"Do… do you still think about Naruto-kun often?"

"All the time."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"None that I can think of…"

"Well… I don't know either. Kiba is all I ever think of…"

"It's hard, but we're gonna have to adjust. We get married in two weeks."

Kiba's eyes widened.

Hinata began sniffing. Kiba got up from his squat and looked around the corner. Hinata had begun crying. Kiba was about to run out to her when Sasuke hugged Hinata. Hinata's eye's widened. Kiba stopped dead in his tracks, _what the hell's going on?!_

Sasuke than pulled away from her and leaned down, stopping inches away from her lips. Kiba's eyes widened. The raven haired boy lightly touched lips to the purple haired princess. Leaving his lips attached to hers for what seemed like hours to Kiba. He got up, shocked from the sight before him and accidentally knocked over a trash can.

Hinata and Sasuke pulled away quickly and stared at Kiba.

The three stared at each other for a bit. Hinata took a step forward, reaching out towards the brunette. Hinata's eyes began to water again.

The brunette took a step back and began running away, running how ever far his feet would take him. Akamaru ran closely behind. _Naruto did know what was going on…. Why didn't he tell me?_

Kiba finally stopped after running for what seemed like hours and miles. He stopped and fell to his knees.

He stared at his hands and than buried his face in them, "H-Hinata… why?" Kiba asked quietly to himself, the tears came down, burning at his eyes.

Akamaru whined and curled around Kiba as to shield him from everyone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yatta **

**T****his chapter is finally done! So, again, sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I've been sorta busy. I went to anime evolution, than my boyfriend broke up with me, and now I'm moving… so yeah, life's been a real roller coaster .;; Oh well, I have my Chibi Sasuke plushie, he'll help me - But anways, it might take awhile for the next chapter, I'm moving and I don't know when I'll be able to write again, but I'll make sure to do it lots, kay? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned! And also, please review! They mean a lot to me! Well, ja ne!**

**Chiyokittenchan**

_Shino looked at Kiba, "What's wrong?" he asked quietly._

_Kiba shook his head, "It's nothing…" _

_Ino frowned, "It has to be something, I've never seen you so quiet and… not loud before! So, tell us whats wrong or we'll torture it out of you!"_

_Kiba sighed, "Well…"_

_Kiba was cut off by someone bursting through the front door. The three people looked over at the entrance and saw Sasuke standing there, breathing deeply._

_Sasuke spotted Kiba and walked over to him quickly, "Kiba, look-,"_

_Kiba stood up, and glared at the Uchiha, "Don't talk to me, bastard. So, that's why Naruto broke up with you…. Because he knew about you and Hinata! Why Sasuke, why did you do it!? You know how much Naruto loves you, and you know how much I love Hinata! I knew you were cold but now… you're just a heartless son of a bitch."_

_Sasuke stood there, staring at the floor, his fists clenched. Ino looked at Kiba than Sasuke. She gasped._

"_Sasuke! Are you crying?!" Ino shrieked._


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6 is OUT! Well, Sorry for the HUGE Delay, I came up with writers block, and uh…. Laziness. But I am done and Yay! Well, please R&R And please excuse any spelling errors I may have! Well, enjoy!**

_Title: An Unarranged Marriage_

_Rated: M (For course Language… and maybe some other stuff xD) _

Genre: Romance/ and slight Humour (Hopefully?) 

_Warnings: Lime; Yaoi- boy on boy romance (Yay!); Course Language; OOC_

_Author: Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters._

_Summary: Hinata and Sasuke Have to get married, but Kiba and Naruto have other things in mind. Will the good Hearted Hinata betray her father's wishes? Or will she marry the young Uchiha while her Heart still yearns for Kiba's love?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba stalked through town, wandering aimlessly, thinking frantically about the events of these last days. First, Hinata doesn't show up for their date, than she disappears for a few days, and now…. He had caught her locking lips with the raven haired boy. Kiba clenched his fists as he wandered through the streets. How long did Hinata have these feelings for Sasuke? Kiba always knew that the two were friends because of Naruto, and there was no way that they could've been more!

But everything was clear now. Hinata loved Sasuke and Kiba was…. Officially dumped…

Akamaru walked along side the brunette and rubbed his cheek against Kiba's arm, motioning him to stop. Kiba turned and patted Akamaru lightly on the head, "Sorry boy. It's just that… How could she do this to me? How? I… I'm pretty sure I treated her well, sure we argued but it was over petty things like missing dates, but they were never bad for our relationship. I never yelled at her, I never hit her… I've always been supporting so why?"

Akamaru whined again, Kiba looked at his companion sadly, "Sorry boy, I know you're hungry, lets stop over there and get some food."

Kiba had than walked over to a little restaurant and went inside, Akamaru following closely behind. Kiba breathed in and let the sweet scents of Okonomiyaki and Yakisoba fill his lungs. The brunette than looked around for a table and saw Ino and Shino together at the very corner. Ino looked up and smiled when she saw her friend, she waved him over.

Kiba smiled weakly and sauntered over, Ino noticed Kiba looked sad and stood up and sat back down when Kiba came and sat next to her. There was silence. Ino looked at Shino and than back at the brunette.

Shino looked at Kiba, "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Kiba shook his head, "It's nothing…"

Ino frowned, "It has to be something, I've never seen you so quiet and… not loud before! So, tell us what's wrong or we'll torture it out of you!"

Kiba sighed, "Well…"

Kiba was cut off by someone bursting through the front door. The three people looked over at the entrance and saw Sasuke standing there, breathing deeply.

Sasuke spotted Kiba and walked over to him quickly, "Kiba, look-,"

Kiba stood up, and glared at the Uchiha, "Don't talk to me, bastard. So, that's why Naruto broke up with you…. Because he knew about you and Hinata! Why Sasuke, why did you do it!? You know how much Naruto loves you, and you know how much I love Hinata! I knew you were cold but now… you're just a heartless son of a bitch."

Sasuke stood there, staring at the floor, his fists clenched. Ino looked at Kiba than Sasuke. She gasped.

"Sasuke! Are you crying?!" Ino shrieked.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just looked up. Tears came streaking down his cheeks, "Kiba it's not what you think! I do know how much you love Hinata and I still love Naruto so much! But he broke up with me and-!"

Kiba slammed his hands down on the table, "I don't care Uchiha, I just… I just don't understand why you would do this! Never mind my feelings for Hinata, but Naruto… He spent 2 and half years trying to get you to come back, and you finally do and you're with Naruto for five years after! He has dedicated his entire life to you, and you go and do this to him? How could you?"

Sasuke looked away and shut his eyes, "The marriage is arranged."

Kiba stopped what he was about to say and his eyes widened, "Arranged? What?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath, "The marriage is arranged. Hiashi-sama has asked me to take Hinata's hand in marriage, because then we would become a very powerful alliance but… I didn't want to say yes but than… Naruto dumped me and I just… I couldn't stand living with out him so; this is my way of dealing with things…"

Kiba looked at Sasuke, "But Hinata is MY girlfriend! What right do you have to get my girlfriend just because your boyfriend dumped you?"

"Look I'm Sorry… these past couple of days have been hard for all us. Hinata doesn't want to go through with the marriage because she still loves you, but… she doesn't want to disappoint her father, what are we supposed to do now?!"

Kiba looked away in a pained expression, "I don't know but… How are we supposed to deal with something like this? Why can't… Hinata-chan just say no or something…?"

Ino looked over at the entrance of the little restaurant when she heard a little tingle of a bell indicating someone was coming in, hopefully it was Naruto or…

"Hinata-chan?" Ino said somewhat confused.

Hinata heard someone call her and immediately saw Sasuke and Kiba, she made her way over and stopped behind the raven.

Kiba looked away sadly, "Great, what're you doing here?"

Hinata brought her hands to her chest, "K-Kiba-kun… I-I… you have to listen to us…. Please!"

Kiba continued avoiding her eyes, "Bout what?"

The purple haired girl took a step forward, "Kiba-kun!" She raised her voice. Kiba looked at her a little startled, never had Hinata ever done that, "Kiba-kun… please understand, this marriage has nothing to do with the feelings of Sasuke-san and myself. My father wishes us to be married to form a stronger and more powerful alliance. Neither Sasuke-san nor I want to do this but… Father went to Sasuke-san and asked him himself and I… I don't want to be a disappointment to him again…"

Kiba looked at his fists, "What are we supposed to do? Can't we… do something about this? This is not fair…"

Hinata looked at Kiba sadly, "Unfortunately… there is nothing we can do."

Ino listened to the conversation intently, "Well, why don't you tell your father that you wish to be with Kiba. I'm sure he would listen."

Hinata shook her head, "Kiba and I have had this conversation before…"

"Her Father only looks at the strong. Apparently, I don't make the cut." Kiba said gritting his teeth.

"Why don't you two just elope?"

Everyone looked at Shino.

Shino kept his posture and began talking, "Hinata-chan doesn't want her father to be upset with her but if you're in love, you can't help it. You know the old saying; love makes you do crazy things."

Everyone kept silent for awhile when Kiba looked at Hinata, "Run away with me."

Hinata stared at Kiba wide eyed, "K-Kiba-kun… you know I can't do that… not to my family…"

"Don't you love me?"

Hinata looked at Kiba, tears leaking down his cheeks, "I-I do-!"

"If you loved me you would run away with me, right?! You wouldn't care what your father said as long as you had me right?! H-Hinata-chan… I-I want to be with you!" Kiba exclaimed as he desperately tried to wipe away the flood of tears.

The pale eyed girl looked towards the door and began making her way out. Everyone looked at her retreating back when she stopped and looked at them over her shoulder, "I just… can't. Please, at least allow me to think about it…"

As Hinata left, Kiba fell back down onto his seat, crying harder than ever. Hopefully her answer would be a yes and hopefully the answer will come to her quickly, for in two weeks, Hinata will become an Uchiha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Omg! I actually finished the next chapter! Sorry about leaving the story off for so long, I'm gonna try to write a lot more often, so yeah. Sorry, I don't think I got the characterization for Hinata right, but oh well I suppose. Well, I hope you don't mind this complete crap, but enjoy it the most you can. Well, till Next Chapter, Ja ne!**

**Sasuke's Sweetheart**

_Sasuke slammed Naruto into the wall and mashed his lips against the blonde. Naruto moaned in response to the kiss and began trailing his hands through Sasuke's thick black hair. Sasuke than pushed himself harder against Naruto, both their now hardening members grinding against each other. _

_Naruto broke the kiss and moaned, not caring anymore. He kissed Sasuke back and traced his tongue around his lips when a sudden image of Hinata popped into this mind. Naruto pushed Sasuke back with force._

"_What the fuck do you think your doing?" Naruto yelled._

_Sasuke was confused, "Naruto… I-!"_

_Naruto growled at the Uchiha, "What right do you have to come barging into my home and kissing me like that. You already have Hinata, why do you still need me?!"_

_Sasuke looked at the ground, "God, dobe… you really are an idiot, of course I fucking still need you!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Please excuse any spelling errors I may have made! Please enjoy this chapter!**

_Title: An Unarranged Marriage_

_Rated: M (For course Language… and maybe some other stuff xD) _

Genre: Romance/ and slight Humour (Hopefully?) 

_Warnings: Lime; Yaoi- boy on boy romance (Yay!); Course Language; OOC_

_Author: Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters._

_Summary: Hinata and Sasuke Have to get married, but Kiba and Naruto have other things in mind. Will the good Hearted Hinata betray her father's wishes? Or will she marry the young Uchiha while her Heart still yearns for Kiba's love?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto sighed deeply, how was he supposed to concentrate on his work when all he could think of was that damned Uchiha?

It wasn't fair, sure he had found out that Sasuke was marrying Hinata, but he was the one who decided to break up with Sasuke, shouldn't he be feeling better about himself or something?

The truth was, was that he can't. When Sasuke had left for sound, Naruto almost died inside. He trained and trained, making a vow to bring back Sasuke to the village, and than when Sasuke had finally come back to the village, everything started getting better.

Sasuke had come back, gotten his revenge. Tsunade was almost ready to retire from her post as Hokage and well, now, she was training Naruto for his new duties as the next Hokage of the village. Finally his dreams were coming true, he was going to be the number one most respected ninja in his village, there would be no more sneers or whispers or bad comments against him, well, there probably still might be some, but, he had finally reached his goal and he didn't care about the people who solely judged others because of what they were or what they've done.

Naruto was ready to lay his life down for the village but now… he just wanted to lie down and die.

The blonde walked into his bathroom and went for his file cabinet. He looked around when he came across a package of safety razors. Naruto than turned to his bathtub and turned on the hot water and put in the water stopper for his bath. After several minutes of just waiting for his water to be ready, he turned off the tap and began removing his clothes. Naruto slid into the bathtub, the hot water flooding around him, almost burning him, but he didn't care.

Naruto looked at the water and saw his reflection. What he saw startled him, he had gotten a bit paler, his cheeks were a bit sunken and he had huge bags under his eyes. Naruto splashed at the reflection, angry at himself. Why had he spent all that time daydreaming about Sasuke? Naruto wasn't sleeping, eating, he hardly went outside anymore.

The room was filled with silence, the same silence Naruto knew almost too well. He felt like a little kid again. Alone. Betrayed. Angry. Depressed. Naruto just didn't know what to do anymore. He hated those feelings he had had to go through as a child, and now to go through them again as a grown man…? He didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Naruto took one of the safety razors and looked at it. He knew that by using the razor, nothing would be accomplished. His best friend Sakura would be depressed. So would Lee and the others but… just like wounds, you tend to forget about them over a time.

The blonde placed the razor against his wrist and just felt the cold metal against his skin. He shivered; he didn't want to but… was it all really worth this pain? And besides, he knew what will happen, it wasn't the first time he had tried the easy way out.

Naruto pressed the blade a bit harder against his wrist and began dragging it along horizontally. A crimson colour began seeping out of the cut, warm and sort of… bitter smelling. Naruto stared at the red liquid trailing down his arm. Minutes later, he sighed; he could already see the cut healing itself. The power of the Kyuubi.

Naruto looked at the wound sadly. It was already almost completely healed. Naruto splashed some water onto his wrist and saw as the water start to turn into a murky red.

Naruto went and drained his bath water and turned on the shower. He began wetting down his hair than shampooing it. After rinsing his hair, Naruto stood facing the back wall, just staring at nothing. The blonde thought of the time he and Sasuke had taken showers together, most of the time though, Sasuke would just fondle him gently as the fox moaned.

Naruto turned off the water and opened the shower curtain, grabbing a towel from the hangar, he wrapped it around himself and grabbed another towel and put it on his head as he roughly dried it. He walked into his bedroom and circled it. Still towel drying his hair. Naruto looked over at his desk where he had to sign sheets and sheets of papers for numerous things. His eyes darted over to the window and tilted his head.

"I'm… pretty sure that was closed before…" Naruto said as went over to close it. As soon as he heard it slam shut, the weight of another person pushed up behind him, pinning Naruto to the wall.

In any case, anyone would've thought it was a burglar, but Naruto knew this scent too well.

"Sasuke?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Naruto yelled his teeth bearing.

Sasuke nuzzled the nape of Naruto's neck, "Naruto… I can't stand not being around you… I miss you so much, I just… don't understand…"

Naruto tried pushing himself off of the wall but was getting pretty much no where. Sasuke draped his arms around Naruto's slim waist, his left hand going down for Naruto's package. Naruto arched his back when his now throbbing member was touched by the raven's icy fingertips. Naruto moaned into the touch, Sasuke biting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Sasuke-teme…. W-What are you doing here?" Naruto said struggling for breath.

Sasuke didn't say anything. The raven went and turned Naruto so they were facing each other. Naruto was in a daze but immediately saw the difference in Sasuke's appearance. Sasuke's black eyes were blood shot and he had bags under his eyes as if he didn't sleep for weeks.

Naruto than realized what was happening. He began struggling against the raven and broke free. Sasuke looked hurt and turned for Naruto again. The blonde punched him in the face.

"If you fucking come any closer to me, I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke didn't even listen. The raven closed himself in towards Naruto and grabbed his wrists, shoving Naruto backwards.

Sasuke slammed Naruto into the wall and mashed his lips against the blonde. Naruto moaned in response to the kiss and began trailing his hands through Sasuke's thick black hair. Sasuke than pushed himself harder against Naruto, both their now hardening members grinding against each other.

Naruto broke the kiss and moaned, not caring anymore. He kissed Sasuke back and traced his tongue around his lips when a sudden image of Hinata popped into this mind. Naruto pushed Sasuke back with force.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was confused, "Naruto… I-!"

Naruto growled at the Uchiha, "What right do you have to come barging into my home and kissing me like that. You already have Hinata, why do you still need me?!"

Sasuke looked at the ground, "God, dobe… you really are an idiot, of course I fucking still need you!"

Naruto winced, "Why? If you needed me than you wouldn't have went behind my back and started getting with Hinata!"

Sasuke grabbed his forehead, "Naruto, it's not like that-."

"Than whats it like?!" Naruto yelled, "Hanabi told me you too were getting married, why the fuck would you do that?!"

"It's an arranged marriage! Neither Hinata nor myself want go through with this! But we have to now, papers have been signed, and Hinata doesn't want to go against her father!"

Naruto stopped. He looked at the raven with sad eyes, not wanting to believe what had just heard, "I already knew about that… Hinata's dad wanted you guys to do this?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. The only reason I agreed to it is because… the day before he came to me with the question, you had broken up with me and I didn't think I would get you back this time."

Naruto didn't say anything, he thought long and hard about what was just said… but… why had Hanabi..?

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" Naruto said quietly, Sasuke's eyes widened, "I am not lying to you! You can ask Hinata herself!"

Naruto shook his head and clenched his fists, "the day I broke up with you Hanabi had told me that you and Hinata were getting married, didn't you already agree to do it?!"

Sasuke shook his head, "No! I had no idea of this until the day after you broke up with me! Naruto I don't understand, if you had found out about the arranged marriage before even I did, why didn't you do anything to stop it? Why were you so willing to let me go?"

Again, Naruto didn't say anything, he just bit his lip, and Sasuke took a step forward, "Why Naruto, I thought you felt the same way for me as I did for you."

Naruto opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but quickly closed it. He wasn't too sure what he wanted to tell his raven…

Naruto bit his lip again, "Sasuke, do you remember all those times rears and years ago when you said you wanted to resurrect your clan? Well… it's obvious you can't do that with two men… I thought this way; you can have what you always wanted…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto sadly, "Naruto, at this point, I don't even care about that anymore…. I just want you."

Naruto looked at his feet, "I think you should go now… I have a meeting I have to go to…"

Sasuke nodded and turned his back to Naruto. Going back over to the window, the raven lifted it up and propped a leg on to the window sill. He glanced back at Naruto, "Hinata, Kiba and I are trying to figure out ways on getting out of this, won't you join our battle?"

Sasuke than jumped through the window, leaving the blonde still half naked and confused, Naruto sighed, should he help the other fight or was this just out of hand?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! Sorry it took so long to update, I was done this chapter, than my internet died on me! But it is back now, and so try and expect weekly or bi-weekly updates for this story! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think their a bit OOC at this point (Or extremely, take your pick) So yeah. Well, no preview for this week, sorry, till next time! Hinata's decision! Ja ne!**

**Sasuke's Sweetheart**

P.S. Sorry the chapter sucked! xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, almost done, sorry for taking so long to update I'll try to be quicker. Well, please excuse any grammar problems I may have. Enjoy!**

_Title: An Unarranged Marriage_

_Rated: M (For course Language… and maybe some other stuff xD) _

Genre: Romance/ and slight Humour (Hopefully?) 

_Warnings: Lime; Yaoi- boy on boy romance (Yay!); Course Language; OOC_

_Author: Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters._

_Summary: Hinata and Sasuke Have to get married, but Kiba and Naruto have other things in mind. Will the good Hearted Hinata betray her father's wishes? Or will she marry the young Uchiha while her Heart still yearns for Kiba's love?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyah!" Hinata cried as she threw a kunai at a wooden pole.

Hinata had been training endlessly for the past three hours, trying to sort out her thoughts. Hinata wasn't much of a fighter, but she never backed down from a fight, well, on missions anyways, she was pretty much a pacifist at heart, but one thing she did love doing was throwing endless amounts of Kunais or Shuriken to test out her aim.

"Ha!" She cried as she threw another kunai, hitting the first one in its place and bounced off. The pale eyed girl fell to her knees, gasping for air. Not once had she stopped to take a break since she started her little training session, which was absurd, Kiba had scolded her many times when she did that.

She smiled, "Kiba-kun…" She said quietly to herself. Hinata sighed, Kiba had proposed that they went and elope, and everyone was up for the idea but… Hinata couldn't do it; she couldn't shame her father in that way. He didn't deserve that.

Three days, three days till she became Hinata Uchiha, that was kind of a scary thought, but there wasn't much that they could do to stop the marriage, it was going to go on regardless.

Hinata walked over to a bench and sat down; she buried her face into her hands and began rubbing at them violently. The day was cool, even though it had been raining earlier, their were little puddles on the ground and grass was still a bit wet. No one was around, probably in the market area or somewhere else. But no one had set foot on the training fields since Hinata had gotten there, she was glad she had the time by herself with no one around.

Hinata sat there, still has a tree till she heard someone walking up the path. She sighed, her time of being alone was about to end…

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata looked over and saw her cousin standing there with a worried expression. "Oh, hello Neji-nii-san. What brings you here?"

Neji went and sat beside Hinata, "I was just out on a walk is all… Hinata-sama, were you training?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I've been perfecting my aim even more. I've been trying to clear my thoughts."

Neji nodded, "Yes… has anything happened? Have you said anything to your father yet?"

Hinata didn't say anything at first and bit her lip, "N-Neji-nii-san… I'm not quite sure what I should do anymore… Kiba-kun saw Sasuke-kun and I and…he proposed the option of… eloping with him."

Neji thought for a moment, "Well? Are you going to do it?"

Hinata looked at Neji shocked, "Are you crazy?! I could never bear that kind of burden on to father! He would… never forgive me! Never!"

Hinata was raising her voice again, Neji silenced her with a finger over his mouth, "All I'm saying is… you love Kiba-san right? I don't see why you wouldn't do it."

"Because fa-," Neji silenced her again with a finger to her mouth this time.

"Think about it," Neji began, "If we lived in a different Universe, and you were married to a man that was as strict as Hiashi-sama, and you had a daughter who was madly in love with someone else. Would you force your daughter into marrying someone she didn't want to, or didn't even know?"

Hinata shook her head, "It's not the same…"

Neji nodded, "It is the same. Hiashi-sama did not know of your feelings for Kiba-kun, that's why he made that agreement with Sasuke-san."

Hinata thought for a moment, should she go through with the marriage? Should she go and elope with Kiba-kun? So many questions, Hinata was starting to get a head ache from it all. It wasn't fair, why should she have to go through all this pain?

She shook her head, no; she wasn't the only one going through this pain. There was also Sasuke who had lost the love of his life, Kiba who had lost all faith and Naruto… who had almost no idea what was going on…

Hinata stood up and took a step forward, she turned back and looked at her cousin, "Neji-nii-san, thank you for everything… I shall see you in three days, in the mean time, tell father I'm busy with something…. Okay?"

Neji smiled and nodded, "Of course, good luck."

Hinata smiled and began walking away towards where Kiba would most likely be.

After an hour of walking and searching for Kiba, she stopped at Ichiraku's to catch a breather. She sat on one of the stools and the man behind the counter smiled, laugh lines and wrinkles covering his face, "Hey there Hinata-san! Would you like something to eat?"

Hinata shook her head, "No thanks, I'm in a hurry, could I have a glass of water though please?"

The man nodded, "Sure thing!" He said as he turned his back to her to catch a glass and fill it with some water. He gave the glass to Hinata and stood there smiling.

Hinata bowed her head, "Thank you very much!" She took the water and drank it quickly. The man laughed, "Thirsty, eh? Want another glass?"

Hinata shook her head, "No thanks! Um…" She went for her pocket and took out a purple velvet change purse.

The man put his hands up defensively, "Don't worry about it; it was only a glass of water!"

Hinata smiled and was about to walk off when she looked over at the corner of the little shop, the corner Naruto usually sat at by himself.

Hinata turned back to the man, "Um… has Naruto-kun been around lately?"

The man shook his head sadly, "No, I haven't seen Naruto-chan in awhile… I'm getting worried about him… Check up on him for me, ne?"

Hinata nodded and walked off again.

Another hour she searched when she finally came to the lake where Hinata and Kiba were supposed to have their last date. She remembered Kiba saying how much he liked that place. Always so calm and quiet. Hinata smiled.

There he was. The brunette and his dog. Kiba lay down on the beach, his hands cushioning his head like pillows, his eyes closed; sleep had taken over the boy.

Hinata had taken a step forward, Akamaru lifting his head to see who it was. Hinata held a finger to her mouth in a signal of silence, Akamaru obeyed and laid his head back down.

The pale eyed girl crept over to the sleeping boy and sat on her knees as she came to him. She sat there, staring at his peaceful face. She smiled. Kiba always looked so angelic when he slept. It was cute.

The wind blew gently, swaying Hinata's hair; she tucked it back behind her ear and saw Kiba stir in his sleep.

Hinata reached out and touched Kiba's cheek tenderly. The brunette opened his eyes and they temporarily opened wide in shock but than went normal and the same loving eyes Hinata knew so well were back.

"Hinata-chan? What're you doing here?" Kiba asked still half asleep.

Hinata smiled, "I was looking for you… I have something to tell you."

Kiba sat up and looked at Hinata, "W-What is it? Have you… decided to elope?"

The pale eyed girl looked at the sand and than back at the most important person ever. She knew what she had to do.

"Yes." Was her simple response.

Kiba smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Let's leave tomorrow night. I need to pack a few things…" Hinata had said.

Kiba smiled. "Yes. Tomorrow. Shall we meet at the Konoha Gates at half passed midnight?"

Hinata nodded.

Kiba got to his feet, "I can hardly wait! It'll be great! Trust me Hinata-chan, you will not regret it!"

She nodded. "Yes… but for now, let us go home to our families and get ready for tomorrow night."

Kiba nodded, clearly excited, "Okay! I'll see you than!"

The brunette than went and kissed Hinata passionately. Hinata closed her eyes, feeling tears threatening to come out but forced them back. They pulled away and smiled at each other, Kiba dashing away with Akamaru excitedly.

Hinata sat their still, tenderly touching her lips with her fingers; she was making the right decision. She knew she was…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! 8****th**** chapter! Well, what do you guys think? We're almost at the end! So, what do you guys think is gonna happen? Will Sasuke really be left at the altar while Hiashi sits in the audience truly ashamed of his daughter? Or will Hinata change her mind? What the heck happened to Naruto and why wasn't he doing anything?? Well, till the next chapter! Ja ne!**

**Sasuke's Sweetheart **


End file.
